dragons_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates Archive (Year 2016)
---- =December 2016= December 30, 2016 What's New ***DRAGONOLOGIST GUILDS*** Dragonologists unite! You now have the opportunity to create your own guild and play together with your friends! Talk to each other in a group chat and bring your guild to the pinnacle of glory! - Join guilds or create your own! - Guild chat for guild members! - Get resources from your friends in the guild! To join or create a Guild, the House of Guilds from the Store is required. An update to iOS devices will probably be released within the next few weeks. Random Eggs Sale ---- December 27, 2016 Quest Chain ---- December 24, 2016 Christmas 2016 * First Island updated with a Christmas theme. ---- December 23, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- December 20, 2016 ---- December 16, 2016 ---- December 15, 2016 ---- December 13, 2016 ---- December 9, 2016 Quest Chain ---- December 6, 2016 ---- =November 2016= November 29, 2016 ---- November 25, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- November 22, 2016 ---- November 18, 2016 ---- November 17, 2016 ---- November 15, 2016 ---- November 11, 2016 Quest Chain ---- November 8, 2016 ---- November 1, 2016 ---- =October 2016= October 31, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- October 28, 2016 ---- October 25, 2016 Halloween 2016 * First Island updated with a Halloween theme. ---- October 21, 2016 ---- October 20, 2016 ---- October 18, 2016 ---- October 14, 2016 Quest Chain ---- October 11, 2016 ---- October 4, 2016 ---- =September 2016= September 30, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- September 27, 2016 ---- September 23, 2016 Random Eggs Sale The Fate (2) Dragon is what they called the '''Destiny Dragon' in the screenshot.'' ---- September 22, 2016 September 20, 2016 ---- September 16, 2016 Quest Chain ---- September 13, 2016 ---- September 6, 2016 ---- September 2, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- =August 2016= August 30, 2016 ---- August 26, 2016 August 23, 2016 ---- August 19, 2016 What's New ***INTERFACE UPDATE*** Check out the new and improved interface in Dragons World. Everything you need is just a few taps away! There’s also a really big update coming in autumn! * Go to the dragon feeding window on your islands from the Book of Dragons in one tap! * Direct interaction with key buildings from the dragon feeding window! * Improved main screen interface! Quest Chain ---- August 16, 2016 ---- August 9, 2016 ---- August 5, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- August 2, 2016 =July 2016= July 30, 2016 Random Eggs Sale ---- July 29, 2016 Did SQ forget to include the Time Traveler Dragon with this update? - They used it for the next IAP offer. July 26, 2016 July 22, 2016 Quest Chain ---- July 19, 2016 July 12, 2016 July 8, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- July 6, 2016 What's New ***TECHNICAL IMPROVEMENTS*** Bug fixes: * Moving between archipelagos is faster * Less device memory use in high level worlds * Other overall technical optimisation * Correction of several errors that cause game crashes July 5, 2016 ---- =June 2016= June 30, 2016 June 28, 2016 ---- June 24, 2016 Quest Chain ---- June 21, 2016 ---- June 14, 2016 ---- June 10, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- June 7, 2016 ---- June 3, 2016 =May 2016= May 31, 2016 ---- May 27, 2016 Quest Chain ---- May 24, 2016 ---- May 17, 2016 ---- May 13, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- May 10, 2016 ---- May 6, 2016 What's New ELVISH ARCHIPELAGO You’re going to have way more space now! Expand your domain and make it look even better with the new flying islands of the Elvish Archipelago. Cloudless Island, Life Tree Island and Thousand Winds Island are waiting to be settled and you need to do it quick! Update features: * 3 new islands Corrections: * Fixed the way that friends are displayed in the list of GPGS and GC invitations, as well as in the in-game list. The last three islands that can be unlocked from the Elvish Archipelago: * Cloudless Island * Life Tree Island * Thousand Winds Island ---- May 3, 2016 ---- =April 2016= April 28, 2016 Quest Chain Note:' The FB news (in-game) is showing a wrong image for the quest chain with for '''Task 5' and the Agile Dragon for '''Task 6 ---- April 26, 2016 ---- April 19, 2016 ---- April 15, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- April 12, 2016 ---- April 8, 2016 The screenshot says the Milky Way Dragon has been added to '''Wonderful Egg', but this is actually the Star Track Dragon (Milky Way (2) Dragon).'' April 5, 2016 ---- April 1, 2016 Quest Chain ---- =March 2016= March 29, 2016 ---- March 22, 2016 ---- March 18, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- March 15, 2016 ---- March 11, 2016 What's New Gift time in Dragons World! The daily reward chain has been increased from 5 days to a month. Visit the game every day to get useful prizes: coins, crystals, armor, dragon eggs and much more! In addition, there are some awesome in-game events on the way where you’ll be able to get even more gifts! New in this update: * Increased daily reward chain * New in-game events Fixes: * Game performance improved A "minor" update has finally been added to Facebook: Now all dragons can wear armor. Facebook is still behind with the 3 major updates since September 2015: * Two new Islands and a second Desert Breeding Cave and Desert Nursery (+ some "minor" updates like Skill Tier 4 and 5). * Book of Dragons and Random Eggs. * New Daily Rewards and in-game events (how the in-game events work have not shown up yet). ---- March 9, 2016 ---- March 4, 2016 Quest Chain ---- March 1, 2016 ---- =February 2016= February 23, 2016 ---- February 19, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- February 16, 2016 ---- February 12, 2016 ---- February 9, 2016 ---- February 5, 2016 Quest Chain ---- February 3, 2016 The update is currently available for Android - Description from Google Play: Long-awaited update! Now all dragons can wear armor! Apart from that, a special mode has been added for rendering armor that is designed to increase the game’s performance. Now the image of your beloved pets won’t be hidden underneath metal plates! What’s new: * Now all dragons can wear armor! * New armor rendering mode Fixes: * Game performance improved (in new armor rendering mode) Although they claim all dragons CAN wear armor, there is still one dragon left that can't equip an armor (hint: there are no Space armors). ---- February 2, 2016 ---- =January 2016= January 30, 2016 IAP Dragons ---- January 29, 2016 ---- January 26, 2016 ---- January 22, 2016 Quest Chain ---- January 19, 2016 ---- January 12, 2016 ----